Bloody Queen -The Sigil of Sin
"This power...I don't desire to use it unless needed. If I do it will end your life" Bloody Queen (血まみれの女王) is the combined form of Blood Dragon Slayer Magic and Branch of Sin, its a magic that was created by Mijimena. This magic tho so far has not been taught to anyone else as its creator hasnt found the right person to teach it to. Description Bloody Queen is a type of Blood magic that involves using your own blood as a weapon along with using your own insanity to power it up, its a risky type magic to use continuously as you could wind up going berserk from over using it. Since this magic was created using Blood Dragon Slayer magic it allows the user to drink blood to get stronger I KNOW LIKE A FUCKING VAMPIRE! tho you cant exactly drink from the opponents neck unless you had some ability to like fangs btw this magic is more focused on defensive use then Offensive but can be used as such by creating weapons,or use the black blood to power up your attacks. Spells Bloody Queen Roar: by crystalizing your blood and firing a wave of blood it can do alot more damage plus slicing your opponent apart Now this is a specific magic that also gets more power if you use the Black blood plus can be fired from your hands too tho. Dance of the Dead: If you've made your opponent bleed you can freeze it and use it if it was your own,now there are many ways you can use this,one you can create blades out of the blood and fire it at your opponent, fire it like mini rays, or crystalize it and fire it like a bullet at your opponent. Now this is attack is also defensive as you can use it to create a wall or use it to create an armor out of blood. Heart Attack: I got inspiration for this attack from Killer Queen: Sheer Heart Attack now this skill isnt like the actual skill but allows the user to create a mini blood bomb on your opponents skin tho they cant find it and wont notice it till i flip the switch then the attack will send a small blood bullet into your opponents bloody and aim it for their heart. Sonias dance: Should you lose a limb or a limb runs out of blood you can send blood to refuel that said limb or recreate the lost limb Black Blood: This skills was gained after becoming a blood dragon slayer, when I first gained this power I couldn’t use the black blood for longer then 5 mins before it wasted half of my magic already. I can use it for as long as I wish but if its longer then 24 hours I lose all my magic and wont regain it for 24 hours. With this it becomes harder to kill me , it can heal wounds or give me a boost in strength so its pretty much a blood dragon slayers best support skill Crimson Dance: you remember that episode of Avatar the last air bender? The one with Hana who taught Katara blood bending? This ability can be both a support skill and an attack skill, uhm for support it can help you with someone who has a blood clot, it can also help if someones heart had just stop and are about to die i can manipulate their blood so the heart starts beating again, and it can be big help if someones bleeding internally. For the attack half you can boil the blood in someones body, or crush/disrupt an internal organ in the persons body, and finally you can rip the blood out of someones body and use it for food. This skill isnt as OP as you believe 1: i can only use it at full power during a full moon because if i use it outside of a full moon i cannot control someone for very long, 2: this skill is practically useless against people who dont have any blood inside of their bodies and 3: if you use this skill uhm you run a HUGE risk of killing someone by complete accident. Blood devouring: if im near blood *thats not my own* my magical power gains a boost and so does my speed and i can regain the magic i lost during a fight. Uhm it also boost any skill that involve my blood though its also a form of food/water for me and it stops me from aging so its my own personal fountain of youth lol You’d think this would be GREAT right? Wrong the downside to this is I lose my sanity, uhm…and if I become addicted to blood i become within a sense a vampire like Alucard also if I become addicted to blood and don’t drink it everyday I go through Withdrawal and pretty much “I don’t need it…I don’t need it…I definitely don’t need it…..I NEEED IIIIITT!” *spongebob reference*. I don’t drink blood and try to stay away from it so that im not tempted to use blood devouring. Category:Magic